The Holmes Girl
by candiesandfanfics
Summary: Soon after meeting Mycroft, John also came to meet Sherlock's younger sister. R&R! Rated T just to be safe. One-shot!


**So this is my Sherlock's little sister one-shot that I wrote just because I could and I wanted to. I don't really know how good it is, but I hope people like it! So please enjoy and tell me what you think of it! I need feedback! So R&R! **

**Oh! And if people want me to, this can become two or three-shot.**

* * *

><p>Mycroft and Sherlock could get along on few things, but when it came their baby sister they agreed. She was the one person who could control them, and the one person who could match wits with Sherlock. She was a Holmes through and through.<p>

She had brown wavy hair, with sharp green eyes. She was around 5' 6" and stood rather short next to her brothers, but she never let that stop her. She had a glare that could make a grown man cry for mama, and she was skilled in every martial art and fluent in too many languages to count. Not to mention, she still had people skills unlike Mycroft and Sherlock.

Her name is Aria Silvia Holmes, the youngest Holmes.

But how does she come into our story? Well, our story starts when John first officially met Mycroft.

* * *

><p>"Oh, please," Sherlock retorted back," It was always you who stressed out Mommy. Brother."<p>

"Brother?!" John exclaimed.

"Actually, boys," a voice said, completely ignoring John," I would have to take the cake for stressing mother dearest out the most."

Sherlock and Mycroft winced ever so slightly at the new voice while John whirled around to find the owner. His eyes came to rest on a feminine figure that was almost feline. Her eyes were were a sharp green color just Mycroft and Sherlock's, with wavy brown waist length hair. She was muscled, and when John looked at her, his first thought was a cat as she casually leaned against a Ducati motorcycle dressed in skin tight leather pants, a leather jacket over a light blue tank top. She stood in six inch heels as a devilish smirk played across her delicate face. She calmly stood from her position and walked forward to the Holmes boys.

"After all," she continued," I am a girl."

"Great the other sibling I have watch over for mommy's sake," Mycroft muttered.

The girl scowled at Mycroft," Well at least I didn't abduct John just to bloody speak with the poor man!" she exclaimed , but calmed down as she turned to said man," Aria Holmes, pleased to meet you. Do forgive my brother's. I try to teach them people skills, but they never listen."

John shook her outstretched hand politely," Pleased to meet you Miss Holmes. I'm just glad you didn't use Mycroft's method of introducing himself."

She smiled kindly," I've been told that. And don't leave my other brother, he's in need of someone else there that's not me."

John chuckled," I can believe that."

She smiled," Well, I've made my introduction to Sherlock's new friend. I'd best be off. You don't take down criminals making small talk after all," she swung her leg over her bike as she revved it up," Oh, and Sherlock, do call when you need help, I could be of some use after all. And Mycroft," she sent a dangerous smile towards him," Try to break into my organization again, and Mommy will find out just what happened to her china set last Christmas. That goes to you to Sherlock."

Mycroft and Sherlock both paled slightly, but before he could utter a word, she took off down the street and faded out of sight.

"She wouldn't?" Sherlock trailed off.

"We both know the answer to that," Mycroft said with a slight sigh," and I was actually close this time."

Sherlock winced," I think thats why she said for us to stay out."

"well, good day Sherlock," Mycroft said," John," he nodded curtly before stepping back inside his limo and driving off.

"So I just met your brother who's your "arch nemesis", and your sister who-"

"Who is the infamous criminal destroyer of the world. Shes still working on the name, but, that basically sums it up."

John nodded appreciatively as they feel into

a-not-awkward-but-companionable silence.

"Hungry?" Sherlock asked.

"Starving. Shall we be off then?" John said.

And that was the night John met the girl known as Aria Holmes.

~candyandfanfics


End file.
